


Make Up

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, just fluff, more of a drabble, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Satya tries a new style sandwiched between the women she loves.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Is this late? Yes. Was the prompt for two days ago? Yes. Do I care? Absolutely. Am I posting anyway? You betcha!

“This is so your colour!” Sombra flopped herself down on the rug right next to Satya, proudly presenting a tube of lipstick to her. It was makeover day - announced by Satya no less who had actively asked for Sombra’s help.

“I have never tried a shade like this…” She shuffled slightly on the pillow. While it had been her suggestion, it was a bit…  _ more  _ than she thought it would.

Satya eyed the blue lipstick warily, a little unsettled even with Sombra’s encouragement. Make up had never been something Vishkar had stopped her from but it was always made clear what type was expected. Sleek, glossy, almost unnoticeable. A bit of experimentation was heavily frowned upon.

“I think this red would look great on you, querida!”

She glanced over to the side where Sombra was introducing Amaryllis -  _ no longer Widowmaker, no longer Améilé, an entirely new person  _ \- to the electric green lipstick that Sombra was so fond of. She seemed as wary as her. It was hardly like Talon offered many make over opportunities. 

Amaryllis answered, “Perhaps a bit of red would be more preferable, yes, minette?”

Sombra grinned as she hopped over to the desk where she had hauled out all her makeup supplies. She had accumulated a ridiculous amount - it seemed she had a new, eye catching style every month. Every look said one thing -  _ I am the most important in the room, look at me, pay attention to me _ . It was one of the many things Satya loved about her. 

The mess grated slightly on Satya, true, but she could bare with it; it was the sort of mess that always seemed to follow Sombra around. You got used to coming home with Sombra sprawled on the sofa next to Amaryllis with clothes spread out around on the floor. In the end, Sombra always  _ did  _ clean up her messes. Eventually. 

“Ooh, nice eye!” she plucked it from the desk and handed it to Amaryllis who promptly began to apply it. Her hand was steady as she lined her lips red and Satya found it a bit hard to look away.

Suddenly, Amaryllis caught her eye and the red lips curled into a teasing smile. “Like what you see?”

“I always have.” 

Satya leaned over for a kiss. Her lips would surely ruin the red lipstick but she had the idea that both would not care.

As she pulled away, Sombra began to laugh. “Looks like you rock that red lipstick Satya!”

Glancing in the mirror, she saw that it was true. The red had transferred to her own lips. Her face bloomed into a tender smile. Experimentation had not been allowed at Vishkar but here, in her own bedroom with the women she loved, she could look however she desired. What look better than the one that clearly marked her out as theirs?

“I believe that  _ this  _ style suits me.”

**Author's Note:**

> first post in the overwatch fandom!! hi y’all!!! hope this was alright!!


End file.
